


Draco, Domesticated

by D_Leveille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Cozy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Identity, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, druna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/D_Leveille
Summary: When Animagus Draco gets injured by a fox, an unexpected person comes to his aid and heals him. Will he be able to make amends for past wrongs? And how will Luna react when she finds out his true identity? A Druna Christmas story.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. The Cottage in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and Happy New Year! Thank you for checking out my new Druna fic xD I’ve had this idea in my head for a few months, but I’ve finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy this cute, seasonal story!

**December 2000**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Draco Malfoy is sitting at his desk, punching away at an old-fashioned typewriter. He’s so immersed in the task at hand that he doesn’t notice the snowflakes swirling outside the window. He continues on in this oblivious manner for nearly half an hour. When Draco finishes the closing sentence, he heaves a sigh and slumps back in the armchair. He doesn’t enjoy writing historical romance under a female pen name, but his serialized novel in **_Good Housewitches_** pays their bills at least.

The Malfoys lost everything after the war: their wealth, their power, and their ancestral home. The shame of it caused his father to commit suicide last year, leaving Draco as the sole breadwinner of the family. And since the ministry wouldn’t hire him, he was forced to seek alternative employment as a freelance writer. Yes, the Malfoys had fallen low in the world. That’s why they lived as social outcasts in the wilds of Yorkshire instead of somewhere fashionable. Their only consolation was Scarlett Papillon’s success. Draco might be the author of the series, but Narcissa gave him ideas and proofread for him, so it was very much a team effort.

Draco stretches his cramped limbs and walks over to the window. He has a childhood tradition of going out flying on the night of the first snowfall. _Merlin knows I could use the fresh air after slaving away all evening,_ he thinks. His mother is already in bed, but he slides the latest chapter under the door. Draco creeps quietly down the stairs, fetches his broom from the cupboard, pulls on some warm outerwear, and uses his wand to magically lock the door behind him.

The clouds have turned the sky a pearlescent pale gray. It’s past ten o’clock, yet it seems much earlier because of the soft light reflecting off the snow. Draco mounts his broom and rises into the still air, marveling at the world of pure white stretched out below him. The beauty makes him temporarily forget his troubles. But one thing that never goes away is his feeling of isolation, which is even more apparent on this quiet night. _It feels as though I’m the only living being left on earth._

He spots an illuminated cottage nestled in the trees. A plume of smoke spirals from the chimney, indicating that someone is indeed home. Perhaps that’s why he decides to land – not right near the cottage – but a safe enough distance away. Draco leans his broom against a tree and walks through the freshly fallen snow; a smile tugging at his lips when he hears the satisfying crunch under foot. He has the sudden urge to run through it as an Animagus.

Draco closes his eyes and pictures his animal form... the white fur, the lithe body, the fluffy tail. He feels the curious sensation of shrinking down and becoming something else. The sparkling powder is cold on the pads of his feet, but he enjoys scampering through it. Draco is much freer as a cat – and a lot more playful. When the snowflakes begin to fall again, he pauses to look up at the sky.

The peaceful moment is interrupted by a strong gust of wind. He doesn’t hear the predator approaching from behind, nor does he smell the creature until it’s already upon him. A heavy body knocks the breath from his lungs, and he feels sharp fangs pierce through his neck. Draco’s survival response allows him to twist around and swipe at the red fox. There’s a vicious clash of fur and teeth and claws as they vie for dominance. The creature lets out a yelp as he lands a blow across its nose and eye. Whimpering, the fox backs off and runs towards the trees.

Draco is in too much pain to change back. So he does the only thing he can: he limps through the snow and collapses on the doorstep. He starts yowling, hoping the person inside the cottage will hear him. Draco can’t keep it up for long though – he’s much too weak from blood loss and shock. The door opens, bathing him in a pool of light. “Oh, you poor thing,” says a soft female voice. She scoops him up and he can feel the pulse of her heartbeat against his. “You’ll be okay, little one,” she murmurs before the world fades to black.

***.*.***

The pop and crackle of a fire rouses him from his unconscious state. In front of him is a makeshift drying rack hung with brightly patterned socks. Draco lifts his head from the floor cushion. The back of his neck is sore, and it takes him a moment to recall what happened out in the snow. _I nearly died_. He glances at his injured leg. There’s no bandage on it, which can mean only one thing: his rescuer is a witch. Draco stands up to test his limbs. Everything seems to be in working order. He walks around the living room, taking in the mismatched furniture, patchwork quilts, and worn carpets. In the corner is a fragrant evergreen tree decorated with handmade ornaments.

Then he catches the delicious scent of sausages and eggs. Draco follows his nose into the kitchen. A woman with a thick blonde plait is standing at the stove, humming to herself as she directs a wand over the frying pan. She’s wearing a pale pink jumper, a mid-length purple skirt, black and white fair isle tights, and hot pink moccasins. Draco lets out a raspy mew. _Thanks for helping me._ His savior turns around, causing him to freeze in surprise. He flashes back to the time when she was a prisoner at Malfoy Manor… how his aunt had tortured her just for fun… how he couldn’t do anything to help her. _And she saved me last night._ Draco feels sick with guilt.

Luna Lovegood smiles at him. “Hello, little one. I’m so relieved to see you up and about!” She walks towards him and crouches down to pet his head. Draco flinches away from her touch. “It’s okay, precious – I won’t harm you,” she soothes, holding out a hand for him to sniff.

Draco eyes her dubiously, but he knows that a cat would do it, so he touches his nose to her fingertip. She smells like honey cream with a hint of cocoa butter. Luna runs a hand down his back. “I’m not an expert when it comes to cats, but you look like a purebred to me.” _Yes, I’m a Turkish Angora to be exact._ “After I healed you last night, I used a spell to clean the blood from your lovely fur. An expensive cat like you must be somebody’s pet. Surely they’re missing you very much.”

Draco starts. _Bollocks! My mother must be frantic with worry!_ He wants to run over to the front door, but he resists the urge. _If I do that, she’ll know I’m an Animagus… remain calm and behave like a cat._ He rubs his face against her knee.

“Aren’t you a darling.” Luna picks him up and plants a kiss on the top of his head. “I don’t have any fish, but I’ll cut up some sausage for your breakfast. Oh, and you can have a saucer of cream too.”

 _Sweet Salazar, this is humiliating!_ Although if he’s being honest with himself, he is enjoying the attention. The only person who’s affectionate with him nowadays is his mother. When Luna places the dish on the floor, he devours every bite. She gives him a scratch between his ears and then sits down at the table.

“Having company is awfully nice,” Luna says, pouring herself a cup of tea. “I just moved to Yorkshire last month, so it’s been a bit lonely on my own.” _Ah, that explains why I haven’t seen her around._ “Daddy told me in a dream that I needed to move here. He must have known you would get hurt, Snowy.”

Draco jumps onto the chair opposite. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind that I’m calling you Snowy. I’m sure you have another name, but as you can’t tell me what it is, I had to make up my own.” Luna smiles at him fondly. “You’re such a beautiful cat. I’ll have to paint a portrait of you sometime. If you come back that is. I do hope you will.”

He blinks at her. _Still as odd as ever I see… casually chatting with a cat as though it’s a normal thing to do. Not that I mind or anything._ He likes listening to Luna’s pleasant, girlish voice. She slides over a saucer of cream. The idea of lapping it up is quite undignified, but Draco is too thirsty to refuse. Drinking without any hands turns out to be a rather messy business. _Being a cat isn’t easy,_ he thinks, using a paw to wash his face.

Luna cleans the dishes with magic. “Come on, Snowy,” she says, tucking her wand behind her ear. “Let’s go into the living room.” Draco follows her, but he saunters over to the front door and lets out a cry. _I’m sorry, but I need to get home._ “Okay, I’ll open it for you.” Luna bends to pet him. “Will you visit me again?” _Yes,_ he meows _._ “Be careful, little one,” she says, opening the door.

Draco runs down the shoveled path, but he glances back once he reaches the lawn. Luna waves at him. “Bye, Snowy – I’ll see you soon!” Draco swishes his tail in farewell. Then he bounds through the snow, heading for the trees. His old Nimbus 2001 is right where he left it. Draco changes back without any difficulty, casts a disillusionment charm on himself and the broom, and returns to the lawn for takeoff. Luna isn’t standing at the door anymore. Draco makes a silent promise to repay her kindness. _I’ll make it up to you somehow. I swear it._

***.*.***

“I’m home,” Draco announces as he enters their stone house. His mother dashes into the entryway a moment later. “Oh, Draco! Thank the gods you’re okay!” She throws her arms around him. “What happened to you? Your bed wasn’t slept in.” Draco explains everything to her. “Lovegood? You mean that poor girl who was imprisoned at the manor?”

“Yes, and I feel terrible about it. We should have released her.”

“Dear, you know that we couldn’t. We were already in disgrace with the Dark Lord.”

Remembering his helplessness from back then infuriates Draco. “Mum, I owe her my life.”

“I know. That’s why you need to tell Miss Lovegood how grateful you are. Why don’t you invite her over for dinner so that I can thank her too?”

He shakes his head. “I doubt she’d want to see us. It would only remind her of the Christmas she spent locked up in our dungeons.”

_Draco had been home for the holidays when Greyback and the Snatchers had brought her in. “Luna… what a fitting name for a little wolf cub.” The werewolf ran a claw-like hand through her long hair. “Pretty moonchild, wouldn’t you like to join my pack?” he asked, leaning in to sniff her. “Mmm, I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell. Let’s see.” Greyback licked her neck._

_Draco didn’t know Lovegood very well, but seeing something so disgusting set him off. “Get away from her, you filth!”_

_Greyback wiped the drool from his chin. “Ah, is this your little girlfriend?” The werewolf gave him a mocking bow. “My deepest apologies to the Malfoy whelp. I didn’t know the girl had already been claimed. But no matter – I only want a bite.” He grinned, showing off his sharpened incisors._

_“There will be none of that in my house,” Narcissa said in a commanding voice. “You have no authority here. Leave the girl alone.”_

_“I will. For now. But I’m sure the Dark Lord won’t deny an old wolf his fun. Not after my loyal service to him.” Greyback hadn’t been back though… not until the following spring when he’d captured Harry Potter. Draco would always be grateful to the prat-who-lived for freeing Luna. She’d been locked up for nearly four months – an unforgivable amount of time._

The sound of his mother’s voice snaps him back to the present. “I understand your hesitation, but this is our chance to atone. Miss Lovegood deserves a sincere apology, don’t you agree?”

“Yes.” He chews on his bottom lip. “I’m just afraid that if I go there as myself, she’ll slam the door in my face. Merlin knows she has a reason to hate us.”

“She does, and she may very well reject our apology, but we must try at least. I’m expecting you to do the right thing, Draco.”

He sighs. “I will, mother. Just give me some time.”

She pats the side of his face. “Make sure you work up the courage by Christmas. People are more forgiving around the holidays.”

“Speaking of Christmas, we need to get a tree. You can’t expect me to feel festive when we haven’t even decorated the house.”

“Yes, you’re right.” There’s a look of sadness in her eyes. “Our mourning period can’t go on forever I suppose.”

Draco doesn’t say that he stopped caring about his father long ago. He clears his throat. “There’s a tree farm nearby. We could go together this afternoon.”

Narcissa nods. “That’s a good idea. We’ll need to stop by the village for some ornaments.”

Draco thinks about Luna’s tree. She had decorated hers with pom-pom garlands, embroidered felt animals, and stars made from twigs. But Narcissa isn’t the crafty type; she prefers shiny glass baubles, silver tinsel, and enchanted icicles… a tree as cold and beautiful as winter. _We might not be able to afford the best decorations, but at least we can improve them using magic._

He drapes an arm around his mother. “We’ll have a great Christmas this year. I promise, mum.”

***.*.***

Draco returns to the cottage a few days later. He jumps onto the window ledge to peer inside. Luna is wearing overalls and painting at an easel. Draco uses a paw to tap at the glass. When that doesn’t get a reaction, he starts meowing. Luna’s face lights up when she sees him. The bell on the wreath jingles as the door opens.

“Hello, Snowy! I was starting to think I’d never see you again.” Luna scoops him up in her arms. “I missed you, my darling.” Happiness surges through Draco as she kisses his forehead. “Guess what? I bought some cans of tuna just for you,” she says, carrying him into the kitchen.

Draco the human isn’t fond of fish, but Draco the cat scarfs it down. He washes his whiskers in a patch of sun. Luna summons her drawing materials, sits on the floor, and begins sketching him. “Snowy, look at me for a second.” He meets her large, silvery-blue eyes. “You have a very expressive face. I wonder what you’re thinking about.” _How much I like being here._

Draco tries not to move too much while she works. “You’re such a good boy – so well behaved.” _I wasn’t always. I used to be cruel and rotten like my father… I used to be a coward._ He averts his eyes in shame, but the scratch of her pencil continues for a minute longer. “Thank you, Snowy. I have some good studies of you now.” Luna stands up and pats her leg. “Come on, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you.”

Curious, he follows her into the living room. She stops in front of the fireplace and points at the floor. “Look what I made.” Lying on top of his cushion is a small patchwork quilt. “What do you think?” Draco curls up in the center and lets out a meow. _It’s very nice, thank you._ Smiling, Luna bends down to pet him. “You’re welcome, Snowy. Why don’t you take a nap while I finish my painting?” _Hmm, I am feeling a bit drowsy now that you mention it._ The heat from the fire soon lulls him to sleep.

Draco dreams that he’s human again. It’s a warm summer’s day and Luna is holding his hand; her hair glowing gold in the sunlight. They walk through a green field, heading towards a tranquil pond that reflects the blue sky above. Luna leads him over to a willow tree. And there, underneath the trailing branches, is his patchwork quilt (although it’s been enlarged to accommodate two people now). Luna draws him down with her and his breath catches when he sees her gentle, loving expression. No one has ever looked at him that way before.

Draco pulls her close, breathing in the sweet scent of roses. “Don’t ever leave me,” he murmurs into her hair. “Promise you won’t.”

“I promise, Draco,” she whispers back.

It’s a perfect, shining moment. But it can’t last because he wakes up. Draco’s furry face is burning with embarrassment at having such a sappy dream. _Merlin’s teeth, it’s a scene right out of a romance novel! I blame my profession for this one…_ He yawns, arching his back in a luxurious stretch.

Draco looks around and finds Luna on the couch. He jumps up beside her to see what she’s doing. “Look, Snowy – it’s you.” She shows him a white cat ornament. “I’m nearly done with it now.” He watches her nimble fingers embroider the little face. Then she gets up to hang it on the tree. “I’ll be right back, okay? You wait here.”

 _Where else would I go? I don’t have hands to open the door._ Draco rests his chin on his paws and thinks about that dream. _It won’t ever happen, so don’t get your hopes up, Malfoy._ His gloom dissolves when Luna returns with this month’s edition of **_Good Housewitches_**. _Dear god above, please tell me she doesn’t read my story?!_

She plops onto the couch and flips right to his chapter. “I love this series, Snowy. Count Valmont is wonderfully romantic, but Angeline doesn’t know he’s a vampire. I do hope she won’t be scared of him when she finds out. I know that I’d forgive the count for keeping it a secret.” _You would?_ Draco wonders if this bodes well for his own situation. “Shall I read it out to you?”

 _No! Anything but that!_ He crawls onto her lap, hoping to distract her. His plan works because she sets the magazine aside and runs a hand through his fur. “Do you want a cuddle, my darling?” _Yes._ And before he knows it, they’re laying on the couch and she’s gazing at him with that same loving expression on her pretty face. Luna puts her arm around him. He presses his forehead to her chest and listens to the thump of her heartbeat. Blissful contentment steals over him. It’s almost like his dream… well, except for his being a cat.

“I wish you could stay with me forever,” she says in a whispery soft voice. _Me too._ Draco isn’t sure what these new emotions are, but he knows that he wants to keep feeling them.

* * *

 _Closing note: I made a Druna playlist on spotify which you can listen to[ ***HERE***](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZP2gb1TlHE8kPCJMB8n29?si=tI4kWfzRRNSiNTdrcBKNPw)_ _The next chapter will be from Luna’s perspective! Comments are greatly appreciated ;)_


	2. Apologies & Revelations

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Luna Lovegood places her handmade goods into two bags. One goes on her back, while the other is tucked safely inside the bicycle basket. Apparition is out of the question since she lives in a Muggle community, but it’s such a lovely day out that she doesn’t mind getting some exercise. Luna pedals down the country roads, smiling as the cool breeze kisses her face and hair. The sunny day is alive with possibility. _Something important is going to happen, Daddy… I can feel it!_

She arrives at her destination twenty minutes later. The village of Applewicke is small, but quaint with Christmas wreaths hung on every door, red bows tied to lampposts, and festive windows displays filled with toys and sweets. Luna greets the people in the market booths, wheels her bike behind her own, and starts unpacking her bags. She sets out her knitwear, art prints, jewelry, and small embroidered items – arranging them in pleasing ways that will draw the eye. There’s enough privacy that she’s able to use magic to create holly garlands to decorate the outside of her chalet. Luna makes thirteen sales that morning.

A nice lady in a neighboring booth offers to watch her goods while she takes a lunch break. She buys a bratwurst, a peppermint hot chocolate, and a sticky bun. There’s a large fountain in the town center (currently waterless because of the winter season). Luna sits on the edge to eat her meal, watching as nearby children play together. _Having siblings must be nice… if I had a brother or sister, I’m sure I wouldn’t feel so alone right now._ She tries to push the melancholy thought aside, but it’s hard being an orphan during Christmas. _Daddy, I wish I could spend the holiday with a family this year…_

Luna throws her rubbish away before heading back. There’s a bit of a lull in traffic, so she gets out a knitting magazine to pass the time. Someone approaches her booth a few minutes later. Luna looks up – and much to her surprise – finds herself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

The older witch gives her a reassuring smile. “Miss Lovegood, isn’t it? Please don’t be alarmed, I haven’t come here to hurt you. In fact, I live just outside of the village. I know that words cannot undo the damage from the past, but I am deeply sorry about what happened to you in our home many years ago. Draco and I regret it very much.”

Luna blinks. “Thank you for your apology.”

Narcissa nods and looks over her goods for sale. “What a lovely bracelet. I think I’ll get this for myself,” she says, pointing out a delicate gold chain with amethyst and moonstone beads. “And this adorable coin purse too. I’m quite partial to white cats.”

She relaxes a bit upon hearing this. “So am I. A white cat has been visiting my house lately.”

“Is that so? I wonder if it could be my cat. Tell me, is your visitor a male Turkish Angora?”

“Why yes! How remarkable! I call him Snowy, but I suppose he has another name?”

“He does, although I rather like the name you’ve come up with,” Narcissa replies.

Luna puts the bracelet into a small box. “Mrs. Malfoy, there’s something I must tell you about Snowy. I found him severely injured on my doorstep a few weeks ago. I believe he was attacked by a fox.”

She covers her mouth in shock. “My poor baby!”

“Don’t worry, I healed him right away, and he was fine after a night of restorative sleep.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Thank you for helping him, Miss Lovegood. I don’t know what I would have done if he had never come home.”

“Of course. He’s such a sweet and loving cat.”

“Yes, he has a good heart,” Narcissa says fondly. “I’m very grateful that he’s found such a kind friend in you.”

“Then you don’t mind if Snowy comes to visit me?”

“Not at all. It’s good for him to get out of the house. But I’ll be sure not to let him out after dark anymore,” she adds. “On account of the fox.”

“Good idea.” Luna hands her a brown paper bag. “Thank you for stopping by today.”

“It was my pleasure, dear. Perhaps Draco and I will see you again sometime?” There’s a hopeful tone in her voice.

“I’d like that,” Luna replies honestly. She’s never held any resentment towards Narcissa or her son. Lucius, on the other hand… _But he’s dead now,_ Luna reminds herself. _I’ll never have to see him again._ “Happy Christmas, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Narcissa smiles. “And to you, Miss Lovegood. Goodbye.”

The unexpected meeting brings back memories of the imprisonment. A house elf named Tilly would give her extra food, blankets, and books “on behalf of the mistress and young master.” Their kindness kept her sane – it gave her the will to go on. They’d even protected her from the werewolf Greyback.

Luna stays busy for the rest of the afternoon. When she’s on her way home, she lets her mind wander back to their conversation. _I wonder why Narcissa Malfoy didn’t tell me Snowy’s real name? People are usually possessive of their pets, but she seemed happy to share him with me. I can tell that she loves Snowy very much, but why would she keep letting him outside even after learning about the fox?_ Luna knows something isn’t quite right, but she can’t put her finger on it just yet.

***.*.***

The snow returns a few days later. Luna makes a cup of tea and curls up on the window seat with a quilt. She smiles serenely as she watches the flakes drifting down from the sky. Spring might be her favorite season, but she enjoys cozy winter days too. Luna thinks about Snowy. _He hasn’t been to see me since before the Christmas market… and with weather like this, I doubt he’ll come today._ With a sigh, she summons the first volume of **_‘The Vampire and the Angel’_** to cheer herself up. She’s so lost in the pages that she doesn’t hear the soft knock at the door. It comes again – louder this time – and Luna jumps. She isn’t used to having human visitors.

She sets her book aside and heads for the door. Standing on her front walkway is none other than Draco Malfoy. His hands are shoved into his coat pockets and he’s biting his bottom lip nervously. A gust of wind blows his white-blond hair around. He pushes the long fringe aside, exposing his pale forehead and pensive brows.

“Uh, hi, Lovegood,” he says, meeting her gaze for the first time. His eyes are storm-cloud gray and very familiar. Luna recognizes them instantly.

She gasps aloud. “Snowy? Oh my god, it is you!” Her heart is racing at the revelation.

“I’m sorry for deceiving you. I should have transformed back right away, but I didn’t think you’d want to see me,” Draco says in a rush. “Then my mother told me what happened at the market, so I thought I’d come here as myself.” His cheeks go pink. “I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life, and to apologize for what happened during the war. I’m sorry for being such a coward and not releasing you.”

Luna can see the sincerity in his eyes. “If you had, Voldemort may have killed your parents. I’ve found that it’s best not to dwell on the past. All we can do is move forward.”

He hesitates. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

“Yes, Snowy,” she replies, smiling.

Draco winces at the name. “How can you not be angry? I took advantage of your kindness by pretending to be a cat.”

“I don’t see it that way. You kept visiting me because you needed a friend, right? Well, I needed one just as much. There’s no way I’d be angry about that.” Luna takes his arm. “Why don’t you come inside for some lunch? I’ll make you a proper meal this time. No more fish, I promise.”

Draco chuckles. “Thank you.” He slips off his boots and leaves them on the mat. Luna surveys him as he hangs up his black overcoat… a lean body clothed in a gray pullover, dark washed jeans, and blue socks patterned with broomsticks.

“I like your socks,” Luna comments. “I remember seeing you play Quidditch at school. Do you still fly?”

He nods. “I went flying that night. When I saw your cottage, I decided to land. That spontaneous decision nearly cost me my life.”

“But we were able to meet because of it. I feel horrible that you were hurt of course, although in retrospect, it worked out for the best. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Draco blinks. “I suppose so when you put it that way.”

“Do you have any food requests?” Luna asks, leading the way into the kitchen

“Um, a toasted cheese sandwich if you have it.”

“Okay. You sit at the table while I prepare it.” Luna pushes up her sleeves and gets to work. “Would you like some soup to go with it? I have sweet potato onion and chicken noodle.”

“Sure. The sweet potato sounds good.”

She hums happily to herself. _Daddy, thank you for bringing Snowy to me!_ Luna puts the sandwiches together the Muggle way, but she uses her wand to summon a pot and open the soup can. “So, how did you become an Animagus? Because I know you didn’t go back to Hogwarts after the war.”

“I taught myself,” he replies. “It took me the better part of two years to learn. And yes, I’m unregistered.”

“That’s fine by me. Daddy never believed in government monitoring either.”

“Has your father passed on?”

She turns to face him. “Yes. Earlier this year. I miss him terribly, but I know he’s with my mother and that makes me happy.”

“I’m sorry. Being on your own must be difficult for you.”

“It can be – that’s why I’m glad to have met you, Draco.” Luna places the toasted cheese on plates and brings them over to the table. “Tuck in. The soup will be ready soon.” But when she returns a minute later, his sandwich is still untouched. She gives him a questioning look.

“I was waiting for you,” Draco replies. “So we can eat together.”

Luna smiles as she sits across from him. “You have good manners.”

“It’s because of my mother. She’s very particular about dining etiquette.” Draco takes a bite. “It’s delicious. Thank you, Lovegood.”

“You can call me Luna. We’ve already cuddled together, which surely puts us on a first name basis.” Draco starts coughing violently. “Oh, no! Can you breathe? I know the food clearing spell if you need it.”

He shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he gasps, reaching for a glass of water. It takes a minute for his coloring to go back to normal. “Luna, can you not mention what happened between us when I was a cat? It’s embarrassing.”

She furrows her brow. “How come?”

“I’m just not very good when it comes to affection.”

“That isn’t true. You managed it quite well as Snowy.”

He clears his throat. “Allow me to rephrase that: as a human, I’m not very good at it. I’ve practically lived as a hermit for years.”

“I might be able to help you with that. I like giving hugs, you see.”

Draco’s mouth curves up in a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They don’t talk for the next few minutes because they’re too busy sipping their soup. When Luna breaks the silence, it’s to ask an important question. “Do you have any other secrets that I should know about?”

He flushes again. “Yes, but it’s even more embarrassing than being a cat.”

“Oh, really? Now I’m intrigued.” She gives him an encouraging smile. “I won’t judge you. Promise.”

Draco lets out a long exhale. “I write **_‘The Vampire and the Angel’_** series.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re kidding!”

“Wish I was. I couldn’t get a regular job after the war. Thank the gods for freelance writing and pen names.”

Luna can’t hold back her enthusiasm. “I’m a huge fan of Scarlett Papillon! Would you sign my copy of the first volume?”

“My mum does the signatures, but you can bring it over on Christmas day. Oh, bollocks! I was supposed to properly invite you over. Let me start again.” Draco meets her eyes. “Luna, would you like to spend Christmas with me and my mother?”

She beams at him. “I’d love to. That was my wish, you know – to spend the holiday with a family. Thank you for granting it.”

He returns her smile. “I’m always happy to oblige.”

Luna takes a sip of water. “I have another question, Draco. If you’ve been living as a hermit, how do you know so much about romance?”

“Oh, it’s all my mum’s doing. She’s the one who comes up with the ideas. I just execute them.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t believe that you, Snowy, and Scarlett are the same person.”

“Those identities are just a way for me hide from the world. All I really am is an ex-Death Eater who lost everything, including his own self-respect,” he says bitterly. “It’s a miracle you even want to know me.”

Luna reaches for his hand. “You shouldn’t hate yourself. When I look at you, I see a young man who has completely rebuilt his life – who is remorseful and talented and kind. Don’t shake your head, you are! Your kindness helped me so much when I was a prisoner. To me, that’s the moment when you truly began to change. Yes, you have made mistakes, but you’re a worthwhile human being. Please believe that.”

He blinks away his tears and squeezes her hand in a silent ‘thank you.’ Luna knows that he’s too emotional to speak. “I’ll be right back,” she says, getting up from the table. She also needs a moment alone to process everything.

Luna lays down on her bed, closes her eyes, and starts her breathing exercises. With each intake of breath, she acknowledges an emotion; and with each exhale, she releases it. Luna started this form of meditation after her mother’s death. It’s helped her through the bullying at Hogwarts, her long months of imprisonment, the nightmares after the war, and the most recent loss of her father. A lot of downs. Luna is more than ready for the ups. With her sense of calm restored, she’s ready to see Draco again.

She finds her new friend washing the dishes. Luna stands beside him. “You’re full of surprises, Draco Malfoy. Animagus, writer, housekeeper… is there anything you can’t do?”

“Hmm, I can’t draw or sew or knit. Basically, none of the skills that you possess.”

She smiles. “That’s why we make such a good team.”

“You might be right about that,” he says with a smirk.

“Could you change into Snowy for me? Just for a minute. Because I’d really like to hug you, and I think you could use one too.”

Draco laughs. “Are you a Legilimens?”

“Oh, no. I just have an instinct about these sort of things.”

“You’re spot on, but I’d prefer to stay as myself if that’s alright. That way I can hug you back,” he explains.

She blinks. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He sets his wand on the counter and turns to face her.

Luna doesn’t hesitate; she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her cheek against his soft cashmere sweater. Draco smells like star anise and pine needles. _Oh, this is nice,_ she thinks as he enfolds her in a warm embrace. “I’ll miss having a cat around,” she says after a moment. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

Luna glances up at him. “Tell me something honest, Draco. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He gives her a little smile. “I’m thinking that getting mauled by a fox might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She bursts into a fit of giggles and Draco soon joins in. _You’re right, Daddy… having a friend to laugh with is the best cure for loneliness._

* * *

_A/N: The final chapter will be out next week!_


	3. Christmas Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little later than expected because I came down with a cold last week. I’m all better now though, and if anyone else is feeling under the weather, I hope reading this will cheer you up!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Draco inspects the living room, running his finger along the mantle to make sure there isn’t any dust. He’s spent the last half-hour using household spells to get everything ready for Luna’s visit. Narcissa’s preference for cleanliness has not changed despite their lack of a house elf. They learned to do everything themselves with the aid of books and a monthly subscription to **_Good Housewitches_**.

He turns his attention to the Christmas tree, which is coated in a layer of enchanted snow. Jewel-tone baubles in various sizes decorate the branches. Draco lights the candles and then applies the finishing touch by casting a glowing charm on the silver star crowning the top. With an approving nod, he heads for the kitchen, where he can smell a turkey roasting in the oven. His mother has become quite adept at magical cooking – as proven by her ability to multitask. Draco can see the potatoes peeling themselves while Narcissa directs her wand over some dough, kneading it into shape.

“Mum, do you need any help in here?”

“Yes, my darling. Could you set the table for me? Use the good white china and crystal goblets. Oh, and fold the napkins into swans if you can manage it.”

“Okay.” Draco enters the adjoining dining room, rolls up his sleeves, and gets to work. It takes him a few tries to get the folding charm right, but he thinks the napkins look alright. With that task out of the way, Draco goes upstairs to check on Luna’s present.

The gray and white kitten is curled up on his green velvet duvet. She raises her head as he sits beside her. “Hello, precious. Did you have a nice nap?” he asks, scratching between her ears. The kitten jumps onto his lap and rubs against his hand. Draco chuckles. “I missed you too.” He spends some time with her before going back downstairs to help with any last last-minute tasks.

The bell rings at two in the afternoon. “Happy Christmas, Draco!” He returns the greeting and leans down to give Luna a hug. She surprises him with a peck on the cheek.

“Uhh, can I take your basket?”

“Thank you. The Christmas cake is in there,” she replies, unbuttoning her teal jacket to reveal a black velvet dress spangled with silver stars. She’s also wearing sparkly black tights and red ballet flats.

“You look very pretty, Luna.”

She beams at him; eyes luminous. “Thanks! You look handsome too. Should I remove my shoes?”

“No, it’s fine. You Apparated here, right?” She nods. “Then there won’t be any dirt on them. Come on, I’ll show you into the living room.”

“Oh, your tree is so beautiful!” Luna walks over to get a closer look.

“Make yourself at home,” Draco says. “I’ll just go and put this away. Be right back.” He’s thoroughly impressed when he lifts the basket’s lid and finds a chocolate Yule Log decorated with tiny mushrooms. Once the cake is in the fridge, he helps his mother bring the food into the dining room. Besides the turkey, there’s also mashed potatoes and gravy, bite-sized mince pies, bread rolls, and caramelized carrots. “This looks amazing! Nicely done, mum,” he praises, giving her a kiss.

“Thank you, dear,” she says, lighting the candles. “Why don’t you bring Miss Lovegood in here?”

When they return a moment later, his mother gives their guest a welcoming hug. Luna is very complimentary about the food, which makes Narcissa glow with pride. _We’ve come a long way since Malfoy Manor,_ he thinks, taking a sip of champagne.

Luna tells them about her job as a Magizoologist. “I’m going on an expedition to Finland and Norway in April to study the Kelpie colonies.” She looks across the table at him. “Would you like to come with me, Draco? You could write a travel memoir under your own name. Published by the Quibbler Press of course.”

The suggestion makes his heart soar. For a moment, he can envision the two of them walking hand-in-hand along the fjords… watching a spectacular sunset over the water… cuddling inside a tent after a long day outdoors. Then reality slams into him, dismantling the daydream.

Draco sighs. “It sounds amazing, but I’m afraid I can’t. I have responsibilities here with my serialized novel.”

“I could write it for you,” his mother offers. “I should be able to replicate your style without any difficulty.”

He blinks at her. “I’m sure you can, but won’t you be lonely here on your own?”

Narcissa waves a dismissive hand. “Not at all. I’m a grown woman, Draco. You needn’t worry about me. Go and see something of the world. Be young. Merlin knows you deserve it after the burdens you’ve had to carry.”

Draco smiles. “Thank you, mum. To be honest, I would like to go.”

“So you will then?” Luna asks hopefully.

He meets her gaze. “Yes. I gratefully accept your invitation.”

She lets out a squeal of delight. “Oh, we’ll have so much fun together!” Then she turns to Narcissa and says, “Draco told me that you’re the brains behind Scarlett Papillon. I brought a copy of my book with me. Will you sign it later?”

“Of course, my dear. With pleasure.” Draco can tell that his mother is flattered by the request. He hopes that she will be able to have her own book signings one day.

They exchange presents after dinner. Luna gives Narcissa a painting of a seascape. The enchanted waves sweep over the shore in a soothing, hypnotic way. “How lovely! Thank you. I’ve always been fond of the sea. I’ll be sure to hang this in my bedroom.”

His mother’s gift to Luna is an enamel jewelry box that plays music. She winds it up and hums along to ‘L’aquarium’ from _Le carnaval des animaux_. She even starts dancing dreamily around the living room.

“Miss Lovegood has a charming, child-like spirit,” his mother says to him. “Be sure to treasure her, Draco.”

He smiles as he watches her. “I will.”

Draco receives a knitted blue hat and scarf from Luna. “I thought you could use something warm for when you go flying at night,” she says, draping the scarf round his neck. He has the sudden urge to kiss her, but knows that it isn’t the time, nor the place.

Draco clears his throat. “Thanks. It’s very thoughtful of you. I’ll just go and get your present then.” The kitten scampers over to him when he enters his bedroom. He scoops her up and says, “Hello, little one. I have to put you in a picnic basket, but it will only be for a moment. Don’t be frightened, okay?” She blinks her cloudy blue eyes at him as he closes the lid.

Luna adores the kitten. “Oh, Draco, she’s a darling! You got her for me because I said I’d miss having a cat around, didn’t you?” He nods and she plants another kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much!”

Draco rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “You’re welcome.”

“I do hope Snowy will make another appearance though,” she adds, cradling the fluffy kitten to her chest. “I’d love to see the two of you together.”

“Perhaps another day,” he mumbles, blushing under his mother’s amused gaze.

Luna plops down on the living room carpet and drags a ribbon across the floor for her to pounce at. “I think I’ll name her Cynthia,” she declares. “To keep with the moon theme.”

“That’s very fitting,” Narcissa says. “I can watch Cynthia while you’re traveling. She’ll be good company for me.”

Luna thanks her and Draco gets up to switch on the wireless radio. He finds a station playing wizard carols. When the three-month-old kitten grows bored of the ribbon, she proceeds to climb the tree instead. Cynthia starts meowing halfway up, clearly in distress. While Draco is rescuing her, he hears his mother make a comment about Luna’s knitting.

“I can’t seem to get the hang of the spell. My stitches always turn out loose.”

“I’ll show you some tricks,” Luna offers. “It took me a while to get it right too.”

Draco settles in the armchair with Cynthia. His mother summons her knitting and Luna joins her on the couch. The kitten’s purring makes him feel drowsy and he nods off for a bit. He wakes to a gentle hand stroking his hair. “Time to get up, Draco.” When he opens his eyes, Luna is smiling back at him.

“Sorry… I tend to fall asleep after a big meal.”

“That’s okay. You know, I never expected you to have such a cute side,” she teases.

“Errr, I’m not sure anyone has called me that before… besides my mum when I was about four.” He notices the missing kitten. “Where’s Cynthia?”

“In the kitchen with your mother. She’s getting the Yule Log ready.”

“Oh, good.” Draco stands up and stretches his arms above his head. “Can’t wait to try it. Although it’s a shame to wreck such a masterpiece.”

“It’s not that good,” she replies modestly.

“I beg to differ. I’ve never known anyone who is as skilled and creative as you are.”

“You’re a sweetheart, Draco Malfoy.”

He laughs. “If anyone from Hogwarts heard you call me that, they’d think you were stark raving mad.”

She slips her arm through his as they head for the dining room. “That’s because they’ve never seen the real you before.”

“Do you still keep in touch with people from school?” Draco asks hesitantly.

“Yes. I’m the closest with Ginny Weasley, but I see Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville from time to time.”

His stomach knots up. “That lot hates me.”

“No, they used to hate you,” corrects Luna. “It isn’t too late to change their minds.”

Draco is doubtful though. _There’s so much bad blood between us… even if I apologized, they’d still hold my past against me. And I wouldn’t blame them considering how awful I was._ “I don’t think I’m ready to see them again,” he tells her.

“That’s fine. But I hope you won’t mind if I mention you to Ginny?”

“No, but she might give you a hard time about it.” Draco frowns. “I wouldn’t want to be the cause of a row.”

Luna pats his arm. “Don’t worry – I can handle Ginny. Her temper isn’t nearly as bad as Ron’s. She’s a bit more open-minded too, although that isn’t generally a trait that many Gryffindors possess. The ones I know can be quite stubborn when it comes to their opinions.”

Draco chuckles. “You don’t say.”

She smiles. “We all have our shortcomings I suppose.”

They join Narcissa in the dining room for cake, which turns out to be the best Yule Log he’s ever tasted. It’s even better than the one they used to buy from an expensive bakery in Diagon Alley.

“You should sell your baked goods,” Narcissa tells her. “I’m sure the local café would be interested in a partnership. You could bring samples for them to try.”

“That’s a good idea! I could definitely use the extra money to put away for our trip.” After they finish their dessert, Draco offers to escort her back home. “Oh, but should we really Apparate with Cynthia? It doesn’t seem safe since she’s so tiny.”

“Hmm, fair point. Why don’t you Apparate and I’ll bring Cynthia by broomstick? I have a backpack I can put her in, and don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make some airholes for her.”

Luna agrees to the suggestion and he goes upstairs to get everything ready for the kitten’s big adventure.

***.*.***

When Luna arrives home, she stays outside and watches the sky darken to a beautiful indigo. The blue hour… that’s what her mum used to call it. She loves this time of day more than any other because of how enchanting and peaceful it is. While Luna waits for Draco to arrive, she thinks about the lovely Christmas she had with the Malfoys. _It was nice being a part of a family again, Daddy. I hope you and Mum had a wonderful holiday too._

She hears Draco land on the grass before she sees him. He lifts the disillusionment charm a moment later, appearing right before her eyes. Draco’s all bundled up in the hat and scarf she knitted for him. “Did they keep you warm?” she asks, pointing to his head.

“Yes, very,” he replies, walking towards her. Draco leans the broom against the side of her cottage.

“And how’s the precious cargo?”

“Fine, I think. Let’s get her inside.” Cynthia immediately jumps out when Draco unzips his backpack. She lets out a disgruntled meow as though scolding him. “I’m sorry, precious,” he says, petting her ruffled fur. “But it was our only option to get you here safely.” Cynthia’s grudge is quickly forgotten as she begins to investigate her new surroundings.

Draco unwinds the scarf from his neck and pulls off his hat, causing his hair to halo out in static electricity. Luna smiles as she runs her fingers through the fine, silken strands. His gray eyes lock onto hers. There’s a softness in Draco’s gaze that she’s never seen before. It gives her a peculiar, fluttery feeling. She drops her hand. “Would you like a hot chocolate to warm up?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Keep an eye on Cynthia for me. I’ll just be a minute.” Luna needs a moment alone to collect herself. She’s heard about crushes of course – Ginny would talk about boys all the time – but Luna has never experienced one until now. She whisks the sugar and cocoa into the bubbling milk. Once it’s nice and frothy, she measures the hot chocolate into two mugs and heads back to the living room.

Draco is standing in front of the portrait she painted of Snowy. “I’ll have to do one of you to hang next to it,” she tells him. “I can call it ‘The Two Sides of Draco Malfoy.’ What do you think?”

“Sounds good. I’m more attractive as a cat though,” he jokes. “I hope you won’t get tired of looking at me.”

“Oh, on the contrary – I could look at you for hours. You’re a very handsome wizard, you know.” Draco’s face goes pink and she smiles at him. “Here’s your hot chocolate.”

“Thank you.” His elegant fingers brush hers as he takes the mug.

The touch sends a tingly jolt through her body. Alarmed, she sits down on the couch. “Where has Cynthia got to?”

“She went towards your bedroom,” he replies, joining her. “Out of curiosity, why don’t you have any mistletoe?”

“Because they’re usually infested with nargles.”

His brows draw together. “What’s a nargle?”

“Invisible, insect-like creatures who like to play tricks. They can be quite destructive.”

His mouth curves up in amusement. “I see. Then it’s very sensible of you not to invite such mischievous pests into your home.”

Luna spots Cynthia curling up on Snowy’s cushion. “Look who’s here.”

“I’m glad she’s using the bed,” Draco says in a thoughtful tone. “I miss that quilt.”

She sets her empty mug on the side table. “Do you? I can make you a people-sized one if you like.”

“Thanks, I would.” He takes a sip of cocoa. “So, have all your Christmas wishes come true?”

Luna nods. “Yes… well, except for one. I was hoping it might snow today.”

“That’s easy enough to fix. I know a weather spell. Mind you, it won’t be real snow, but it will look just as nice.”

“Oh, please show me!”

They slip on their shoes and coats before going outside. The sky is a cloudless black dotted with twinkling stars. And peeking just above the tree-line is a gibbous moon. “Such a lovely night…”

“Let’s see if we can improve it.” Draco points his wand up at the sky and says, “Occido Nix,” in a commanding tone. Snowflakes start drifting down seconds later.

Luna twirls with her arms stretched above her head. Then she catches Draco’s arm and pulls him along with her. “Come on, dance with me! I’ve always wanted to waltz in the snow.”

Draco chuckles as he places a hand at her waist. “You’re lucky that I know how to waltz,” he says, slipping his large palm in hers.

Luna hums a pretty tune as they move across the lawn under the swirling snowflakes. Draco is grinning and laughing. Her heart swells with affection for him. “Do you have a Christmas wish?” she asks.

“Hmm. There’s only one thing that could make this moment better.” Luna waits expectantly for his answer. Draco leans down and whispers: “A kiss from you.”

Her heart skips a beat. “Does this mean you fancy me, Draco Malfoy?”

“I’m afraid so,” he replies with a smirk.

“Then I suppose we should stop dancing. And you’ll need to bend down since you’re so much taller than me,” Luna points out. Even with Draco granting her request, she still has to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. It’s only a peck as she has no prior experience with kissing.

“I’ve just had an idea,” he announces, leading her over to the front steps. “Stand here, Luna.” She does and this puts them almost at eye level. He cups the side of her face and leans in. “May I?”

“Yes,” she murmurs. Draco’s lips are surprisingly soft. It’s a gentle, yet eager kiss filled with longing. Luna wraps her arms around his waist, drawing him closer. He tastes like the hot chocolate they just finished drinking.

Draco pulls back, resting his forehead against hers. “That was—”

“Magnificent,” she finishes breathlessly. “D’you want to know a secret?”

“Absolutely.”

“I fancy you too.” She gazes into his eyes. “Stay with me forever?”

“Course I will.” Smiling, Draco tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Luna, you saved me in more ways than one. You’ve brought color back into my life.”

She beams at him. “That’s the nicest thing you could say to me.”

“I mean every word. You’re the most enchanting witch that I’ve ever had the privilege to meet.” Draco blushes. “And I really did not intend for that to sound like a line from a romance novel. Sorry about that.”

She lets out a giggle. “I’d expect nothing less from Scarlett Papillon. By all means, keep the lines coming.”

Draco grins. “No, no, that’s quite enough for today.”

“Can we go back inside? I’m in desperate need of a cuddle, you see.”

“Right behind you, love.”

Her stomach does a little somersault at the term of endearment. “Draco, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asks as they enter the warm cottage.

“Yes. If you want to be that is.”

“Oh, I do! Very much.” She plops down on the couch. “Everything I know about romance comes from books though.”

He drapes an arm around her back. “That makes two of us.”

She curls herself around him, resting her cheek over his heart. “My mum always said the best teacher is experience and an open-mind.”

Draco rubs her hand with his thumb. “Wise woman, your mother.”

Luna smiles wistfully. “She was. I think Mum would really like you. She’d say you have hidden depths like a mysterious loch. The only way to discover what’s down there is to dive in.”

“And you intend to explore me, I expect?” he teases.

She glances up at him. “Well, naturally! I’m always ready for an adventure. How about you?”

Draco presses a kiss to her forehead. “As long as I’m with you, I’m game for anything.”

Contentment settles over her as she snuggles into his chest. Luna now has a partner to travel through life with; there won’t be any more loneliness – not with Draco Malfoy at her side. And once again her mother was right… nothing ever happens in the way that we expect, but it always works out precisely as it’s meant to in the end.

\-----

_Closing note: I had a lot of fun writing for this couple! Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, I really appreciate it! A fullsize version of the moodboard can be found[ **HERE**](https://dreamleveille.tumblr.com/post/190505263715/title-draco-domesticated-paring-draco-x-luna) on my tumblr ;)_


End file.
